


With Me

by tinyhakyeon



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, What is this?, and other things, file under: not as kinky as I thought it was gonna be, lacy blindfolds, red wine and slow music and a quiet night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 12:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyhakyeon/pseuds/tinyhakyeon
Summary: The moonlight shines on usIn the moment we share glancesEternally frozenDrunk off the atmosphere





	

**Author's Note:**

> I blame jelpi for this concept. lacy blindfolds? seriously?!  
> okay but seriously this was supposed to be kinky but it turned out....really sweet? I don't know. enjoy....maybe
> 
> (note: this was written before the uniform teasers so we're just gonna pretend those don't exist right now and go along with what I thought was gonna be some kinky lacy theme okay? okay)

[The moonlight shines on us  
In the moment we share glances  
Eternally frozen  
Drunk off the atmosphere]

 

Hongbin didn't know what to expect when he entered the hotel room, exhausted. He certainly didn't expect the scented candles on the side table, accompanied by a bottle of dark, ruby red wine and two empty wine glasses. The room was dim, the candles and a single lamp by the beds being the only things casting light. Pausing after shutting the door, he let his eyelids flutter shut and breathed in deeply. The unmistakable scent of cinnamon filled his nostrils, causing him to let out his breath in a deep, pleased sigh. 

He slowly made his way over to the side table, which was in front of a large window overseeing the parking lot of the hotel. Overhead, the glow of the full moon illuminated the left half of the table, sending a shine through the wine bottle. The ruby liquid gave off an iridescent sparkle when Hongbin moved towards it. He rested his hand on the smooth mahogany of the table, running it along the top, feeling a thin layer of dust settling on his fingers. Wiping his hand on his black pants, he untucked his black button down shirt, settling down onto one of the two chairs beside the table. His back was to the window and he was facing the door to the hotel room, as well as the bathroom door, which was surprisingly closed. Hongbin hadn't considered the fact that his roommate had gotten back before him. He eyed the bottle of wine again, wondering if it had been his roommate's idea... 

The click of the bathroom door's lock forced Hongbin's eyes away from the bottle and towards the door. Immediately, Hakyeon sauntered out, dressed in a thin black robe, complete with a smirk. He ran a hand through his soft, jet-black hair as he wordlessly ambled toward Hongbin. Hongbin swallowed thickly as Hakyeon uncorked the wine and began to pour it into the two glasses, the scarlet liquid flowing just as gracefully as Hakyeon himself. 

And Hakyeon was. Graceful. The word repeated in Hongbin's mind over and over as he watched him; watched how his lips twitched ever so slightly as he concentrated, watched how his exquisite hands gripped the wine bottle. There was something about Hakyeon's hands that Hongbin couldn't explain. 

Hongbin couldn't take the silence any longer. "What's this?" he asked, and he immediately regretted his sudden outburst, afraid he'd ruined the moment. Hakyeon only chuckled, the smirk returning to his face. 

"What do you think?" Hakyeon placed the bottle carefully on the table, holding one of the wine glasses up to Hongbin. "We've been so busy lately, and you must be so tired. I wanted to treat you tonight. My Binnie." 

Hongbin's heart jumped at the words "My Binnie", and he took the glass from Hakyeon with a shaky hand. He steadied his hands with the glass on his lap, watching Hakyeon daintily raise his own glass to his lips. It wasn't until that moment that Hongbin realized music was playing. It was a low, faint sound, too quiet for Hongbin to pick out what song it was, but it was definitely some ballad. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the melody, lifting his glass. The wine was bitter, but Hongbin had been expecting that. He opened his eyes and placed the glass down on the table, his mouth feeling quite dry. 

Hakyeon had already placed his glass down, and was then sliding over to Hongbin, facing him. Hongbin's breath caught in his throat as Hakyeon placed his hands on Hongbin's shoulders, stretching his legs a bit so that he was straddling Hongbin on the chair. Hakyeon traced a slow line down Hongbin's chest, his eyes following his own hand. He then reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a small object, which Hongbin strained to see. 

"You put it on me." Hongbin suddenly recognized the lipstick in Hakyeon's hand. Looking back up at Hakyeon's face, he noticed the eyeliner still on his face and the unusual hint of mascara. His eyeshadow was also a bit more pronounced than usual. Heart rate speeding up a bit, Hongbin shakily took the lipstick. He uncapped it, noting its deep red color. Positioning his arm at the proper angle, he raised his hand towards Hakyeon's face. Anticipating, Hakyeon parted his lips slightly. Hongbin hesitated for a moment, observing those sinful lips. Then, he brought the lipstick down, coating Hakyeon's lips with each gentle swipe. When he was finished, Hakyeon pressed his lips together, spreading the color so that it covered his lips completely. Hongbin nearly missed the table as he put the lipstick down, unable to take his eyes off of pillowy lips. 

It was all too much. Hongbin needed to feel those lips immediately, but Hakyeon had other plans. Hongbin didn't even realize he had been moving his face towards Hakyeon's until he felt Hakyeon's steady hand pushing his chest back. Hakyeon rose and backed away from Hongbin, and Hongbin let out a small needy whine at the loss of contact. 

Hakyeon's hands began to slowly work at the tie on his robe and Hongbin felt anticipation building up in his chest, all things kissing forgotten. Finishing the untying, Hakyeon let the robe drop the floor, revealing thigh high fishnets, black lacy underwear, and a lace garter on his right thigh to match. Hongbin allowed his eyes to wander over Hakyeon's body. It wasn't something that he saw very often, making it all the more sacred and beautiful. His gaze rested for a moment on the garter, imagining running his hand up Hakyeon's thigh and pulling it off slowly, along with the other undergarments. 

[You are beautiful  
Your beautiful silhouette makes me crazy]

Distracted completely, Hongbin hadn't even noticed the gloves the Hakyeon had also taken out of the robe pocket and was then putting on his hands. The gloves were also black and lacy, and ran all the way up to his elbows. They were fingerless gloves, allowing his delicate hands to show as he wore them. 

Hakyeon must have decided that Hongbin had had enough time to look at him, as he slowly resumed his position of straddling him. Hakyeon's gloved arms draped over Hongbin's shoulders and Hongbin raised a careful hand to Hakyeon's thigh. Leaning down, Hakyeon pressed his lips gently to Hongbin's lips. The kiss was gentle but sure, with a sense of security beneath their lips. Hongbin always felt so safe like that in Hakyeon's grasp. The image of Hakyeon's attire had flown from his head. Right then it was only Hakyeon; Hakyeon's familiar scent, the feel of Hakyeon's lips pressing onto his own. His heart swelled with joy. 

Hakyeon slid his arms back and cupped Hongbin's face in his hands. Hongbin felt the rough material of the gloves scratching his face, but he only dwelled on it for a moment before he felt Hakyeon begin to kiss him more urgently. Hongbin's hand gripped onto Hakyeon's thigh as his lips parted slightly, allowing Hakyeon's tongue access. He felt the sweet taste of Hakyeon in his mouth counteracting the bitter taste of the wine before him. If Hongbin's could have his choice, he would taste Hakyeon every moment he could. 

When Hakyeon pulled away, Hongbin breathed in deeply and let out a long sigh. Hakyeon was breathing heavily as he stared down at Hongbin through heavy-lidded eyes. Hongbin gave himself the moment to admire Hakyeon's face. He admired the plump lips that had just been on him. He admired the way the deep red lipstick was now smudged across the corners of his mouth. He admired the sparkle in his beautiful almond eyes. He admired the perfect shape of his face and the way he just wanted to hold it and kiss him or just tell him how beautiful he really was. 

Hakyeon didn't give Hongbin a chance to choose, as he was already rising once more. He slid his hand into Hongbin's hand, encouraging him to stand as well. Hakyeon gently led him to the bed, and Hongbin clambered onto it, somewhat awkwardly. Hakyeon didn't seem to care as he followed. 

"Close your eyes," Hakyeon murmured in a voice so sultry it made Hongbin shiver. Hongbin obliged, feeling the bed shift below him as Hakyeon moved behind him. He suddenly felt material cover his eyes. He lifted a hand to feel it and was met with the distinctive roughness of lace. 

"I want to see you." Hongbin didn't even bother hiding the desperate whine in his voice. 

"Shhh," Hakyeon purred. "Just listen."

So Hongbin did. 

He felt Hakyeon's warm breath on his ear from behind him as he leaned closer. 

"You are beautiful." Hakyeon's voice was barely above a whisper, enough to send another shiver down Hongbin's spine. "You are beautiful and kind and talented and you are everything to me." With every word, Hongbin felt Hakyeon's hands reaching over and undoing each button on his shirt. When the shirt was fully opened, he felt Hakyeon shifting to sit in front of him, removing the shirt slowly. Hongbin wanted to respond. He wanted to tell Hakyeon how much he meant to him, but as soon as he opened his mouth, his lips were met with Hakyeon's lips. 

The kiss only lasted for a moment, but instead of pulling away completely, Hakyeon rested his forehead against Hongbin's forehead, lips hovering mere centimeters above Hongbin's lips. Staying in that position, Hakyeon whispered, "I love you." 

Hongbin hesitated ever so slightly, before gripping both of Hakyeon's thighs with his hands. 

"I love you too." 

Hongbin felt Hakyeon smile into his kiss, and he grasped at Hakyeon, pulling him down on top of him. 

[Two people become one  
Let me up and down  
Up down and down  
Up down and down]

*** 

Hakyeon lay panting beside Hongbin, and Hongbin watched the erratic rise and fall of Hakyeon's chest. He was hit with a sudden pang of affection. 

Hakyeon turned his head toward Hongbin, catching him staring. Hongbin didn't bother looking away, instead smiling at Hakyeon, feeling the dimples on his cheeks deepen. Hakyeon returned the smile, leaning in for a soft kiss. 

When they broke the short kiss, Hakyeon was still breathing heavily, and Hongbin felt his own breath weighing in his lungs. His eyes swept over Hakyeon's face, taking in the curve of his jaw, the softness of his cheeks. He felt an overwhelming sense of longing. He allowed himself to be completely content laying beside Hakyeon. His Hakyeon. 

[I can't breathe  
The space between us is smaller  
Your line that can't be hidden  
Intrigues me  
I clear my throat  
Already, I long for you more  
I want you  
God damn, I can't hold back  
I'm ready  
Let's get in step]

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I have to say this or not, but the story was purposefully vague to give readers their choice whether they want it to be canon!verse or an au. I personally prefer canon!verse so if you absolutely NEED to know, I wrote it with that in mind lmao but it's definitely open for interpretation for a reason


End file.
